Bentley
Bentley the Supah Loofah is a Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Sploshies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. They are a sponge who is used as a back scrubber by rich Monsters. Bentley can hold half of the ocean's water. Bentley's name is likely derived from the Bentley-branded sponge. Combination Biography I read that Supah Loofahs were once used as back-scrubbers by rich monsters, so I thought I'd give one a try. It was quite delightful as I'd been trying to get a Tickly Pickle's itching powder off my back all week. Apart from their soothing qualities, Super Loofahs are helpful little Moshlings who can hold half an ocean's worth of water in their squishy bodies. And that's just as well 'cos if they stay in the sun for too long they dry out and crumble to bits. That's why it's always good to have a Magical Tinkler on hand if you decide to go looking for Supah Loofahs during a heatwave. Mini Bio Once used as back scrubbers by rich Monsters, Supah Loofahs are the helpful little Moshlings that can hold half an ocean’s worth of water in their squishy bodies. And that’s just as well ‘cos if they stay in the sun for too long they can dry out and crumble to bits. Character Encyclopedia Main Supah Loofahs like Bentley may be tiny, but they can soak up an ocean's worth of water! Never drop one in Potion Ocean or there will be a Fishie mutiny on your hands! Posh Moshi monsters used to use Supah Loofahs to clean their hairy backs, but these spongy critters are much happier soaking up water than they are scrubbing. Shower power Supah Loofahs love spending hours soaking under a steaming hot power shower--as long as there isn't a bottle of shower gel in sight. They hate getting the bubbles in their eyes! Lounging Loofahs ''' You'll find Bentley and the other Supah Loofahs chillin' out at Reggae Reef, soaking up the water and cool vibes. The spongy Moshlings always sit in the shade though, as the sun causes them to dry up and crumble into lots of pieces. Disaster! '''Data file Moshling type: Undiscovered Species: Supah Loofah Habitat: Reggae Reef Often spotted: In bathrooms across Monstro City Notes * Loofahs hate flaky skin, so they keep their spongy bodies nice and moist. * Supah Loofahs are so chilled out, they can hardly be bothered to move! Habitat You'll always find them in the bathroom at parties but they love soaking up the atmosphere (and water) in Reggae Reef Traits Personality Funny, sleepy, chilled. Old Droll, lethargic, chilled. Likes Power showers and being squished. Dislikes Bubble bath and flaky skin. Trivia *Bentley was first seen in the Buster's Lost Moshlings, prior to being obtainable in the game. *The seed named Bentley Seed is a scrapped and unreleased seed they were formerly going to be obtained by. Gallery In-Game Bentley1.png Bentley 4.PNG Bentley3.png Bentley9.png Bentley10.png Bentley12.png Bentley16.png Figures Bentley figure normal.jpg Bentley figure gold.jpg Collector card s5 bentley.png Other wrapped_moshling_puzzle_b.jpg BentleyHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Bentley Category:Moshlings Category:Sploshies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings